The alignment of a golfer including the initial addressing and positioning of the golfer's golf club head in relation to the golf ball before beginning his swing is often related to the golfer's performance on the golf course. Golfers that can consistently and properly align a golf club including a golf club head in a preferred manner often will hit the golf ball farther, straighter and in a more consistent manner. Accuracy, control and/or direction may be improved when a golfer's alignment including his initial alignment has certain attributes that allows the resulting swing including the backswing, downswing, and orientation at point of contact to have preferred characteristics and positioning. However, many golfers have difficulty striking the golf ball in a preferred manner because of improper alignment or an alignment that increases the likelihood the golfer does not strike the golf ball in a preferred position, orientation and/or manner. As a result, the golfer's performance and score are negatively affected.